En la casita rural
by ailofuen
Summary: Bella se esconde en una casita rural con algunos amigos. Recopilación de One Shots desde el pov de Bella. Encuentros sexuales de Bella con: 1º Hugh & George / 2º Carlisle & Jacob / 3º Emmett & Kellan / 4º Victor Webster. Rating M por lenguaje y contenido.
1. Hugh & George

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Bella es una chica que huye de la justicia. Se esconde junto a sus amigas y un montón de chicos guapos en una casita rural. Allí vivirán muchas aventuras. Colección de One Shots HOTs con un hilo conductor común, pues todos trancurren en un mismo lugar._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia surgió de una locura que se salió de madre entre las lectoras de una historia de otro foro… y acabamos haciendo una recopilación de HOTs con un montón de personajes famosos y nuestros queridos personajes de la saga… aquí os traeré sólo los que son míos, pues a los demás no tengo derecho… si alguien está interesado en leerlos, que me avise… le mandaré el enlace por un privado sin problemas, pues hay relatos muy buenos…_

_**Rating: M ~ One Shot HOT +18 **__~ Este relato contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

**

* * *

**

**~ En la casita rural ~**

**~ Hugh Jackman & George Clooney ~**

_Cuando volvimos de rescatar a Ángela de la prisión por haber matado a Mike Newton, nos escondimos todas con nuestros cómplices en la casita rural que teníamos preparada. Era una casita muy espaciosa, con sitio para todos: Vin Diesel y Paul Walker (los conductores de la huida), Hugh Jackman y George Clooney (los que la habían planificado), los Cullen, los Vulturis y los lobos (que habían aportado sus conocimientos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y sus distintos dones), así como todas las chicas que habían colaborado en el rescate._

_No nos parecía justo que ella pagara por algo que habíamos estado deseando hacer todas: Cargarnos a Mike. Sólo que ella llegó primero y la pillaron. Así que aquí estamos todos juntitos, con dos semanas por delante y nada que hacer, salvo mantenernos escondidos hasta que pasara todo. Algo tendríamos que idear para entretenernos, ¿no?_

_La casita rural contaba con todas las comodidades modernas, era como un mini-hotel especialmente diseñada para escapaditas románticas. La casita estaba en la orilla d un lago, en una zona muy aislada. El bosque que rodeaba la casita era denso y viejo, con mucha vegetación. Las diferentes habitaciones estaban diseñadas como suites individuales, para permitir una mayor independencia a los veraneantes._

_Había hasta habitaciones temáticas, decoradas y acondicionadas con diferentes ambientes: chill-out, romano, vikingo, futurista, manga-anime, naturalista, estilo Jane Austin, cavernícola, post-moderno, guerrillero, gótico, mega-fashion, minimalista, etc. Había hasta una sala Sado-maso, para los más perver. Y además contaba con spa, gimnasio, piscina climatizada y al aire libre, una galería comercial, una sex shop incluida y una tienda d recuerdos. Estaba todo preparado para satisfacer las más exigentes fantasías._

Cuando estaba terminando de informar a la peña de donde estaba todo en la casita rural, unas manos enormes rodearon mi cintura y una voz grave de lo más sexy me susurró al oído:

_ Hola, mi amor. Yo soy el lobo. Quiero tenerte cerca para oírte mejor – me cantaba al oído -. ¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Soy yo tu lobo? Quiero tenerte cerca para sentirte mejor…

En ese momento no le dejé seguir con la canción 'Caperucita Feroz' de Orquesta Mondragón. Estaba mordisqueándome la oreja y me estaba poniendo a cien... Así que me di la vuelta y le comí los morros de mala manera. Sus labios son gruesos y sexy y me quedaría para siempre relamiéndole los labios, si no tuviera otras partes de su anatomía tan interesantes. Me cogió entre sus fuertes brazos y me llevó a nuestra habitación, la suite principal.

Sus fuertes piernas me rozaban en las nalgas al subir los escalones, haciendo llegar estremecimientos de anticipación a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Sus musculosos brazos me llevaban sin ningún esfuerzo, bien cerquita de su torso. Sus bien desarrollados pectorales me quitaban el aliento. Tenía mis brazos flojamente alrededor de su cuello y le acaricia suavemente la nuca, haciendo dibujitos con mis uñas sobre su piel.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, me depositó suavemente en el centro de la enorme cama y fue quitándome una a una todas las piezas de ropa. Primero me quitó unas lindas sandalitas rojas de tacón alto, cogiendo con suavidad mi tobillo y besando mi empeine mientras desanudaba las tiras. Luego bajó los tirantes de mi top blanco con la boca, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos e intensos a su paso.

Cuando dejó a la vista mi sostén, repasó el encaje negro que adornaba el filo del escote con los dedos, haciendo que mis pezones se remarcaran como queriendo acercase para obtener sus caricias. Cuando bajó la cremallera de mi minifalda negra me hizo levantar las caderas para bajármela por los muslos. Mientras me sacaba la falta, iba recorriendo con sus manos bien abiertas todo el contorno de mis piernas, sensibilizan aun más todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Cuando me tuvo con tan sólo la ropa interior negra, esa tan sexy llena de encaje que sólo me ponía para él, se quitó poco a poco su ropa haciéndome el mejor strip-tease de mi vida y al terminar me hizo tumbarme boca abajo en medio de la cama.

Noté cómo se alejó de la cama para buscar algo y volvió enseguida con un bote de aceite para masajes con un sutil aroma a azahar. Empezó extendiéndolo por los dedos de mis pies, dándoles, subiendo por empeine, luego por los tobillos y siguió por las pantorrillas. Según iba subiendo, apoyando mis pies en su regazo, donde su miembro ya estaba más que preparado para lo que fuera. Cuando llegó a los muslos recorrió la cara externa, dejándome con una queja silenciosa entre los labios.

Repitió el proceso con una pierna y luego la otra, una y otra vez, acercándose cada vez más al interior de los muslos. Antes de llegar a tocarme ahí, pasó a darme un masaje en la espalda. La frustración iba a poder conmigo, pero no podía girarme ni moverme pues estaba a caballo sobre mis muslos para tener un mejor acceso a mi espalda.

Desde donde estaba sentado se inclinaba sobre mí para darme el masaje con movimientos lentos y sensuales, con la consecuencia de que su erección se situaba entre mis nalgas y se friccionaba en toda su longitud. La ropa interior que nos separaba no era un impedimento para que las vibraciones de placer me recorrieran enteramente, finalizando en lo más profundo de mi femineidad.

Sus milagrosas manos estaban llevándome por el camino de la perdición. Sus labios dejaban caer besos de forma aleatoria por todo mi cuerpo, centrándose en mi cuello y la nuca, que estaban sobreexpuesto por el masaje erótico que estaba recibiendo. No se limitaba a frotarme la espalda, sino que sus manos acariciaban el borde de mis senos, llamándolos a la vida, despertándolos al placer, prometiendo unas atenciones que no se harían de rogar mucho más.

Me hizo darme la vuelta y continuó con el masaje por delante. Ahora fue al revés con el masaje y los besos, empezando por mi cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos ya liberados, siguió hasta mi ombligo y saltó hasta mis pies para seguir subiendo. Mi nivel de ansiedad estaba llegando al límite, este no era un masaje relajante para nada, me estaba poniendo muy mala y más ahora que podía verlo. No era sólo ver lo que me estaba haciendo, sino verlo a él en toda su plenitud y su masculinidad arrolladora.

Su mirada hacía que mi piel se inflamara de deseo, los calores recorrían mi piel para acabar en el foco de su atención: mi tanga negro, completamente de encaje. Una humedad delatora lo había dejado casi transparente. Según iba subiendo por mis piernas, esta vez por la cara interna de mis muslos, sus dedos llegaban más allá del encaje, internándose en las profundidades donde más lo deseaba.

Lo necesitaba con desesperación. Su short estaba más que cedido, se le había quedado pequeño y yo no podía apartar la mirada de él. Me incorporé ligeramente, hasta aferrar la cinturilla de los mismos y se los bajé. Cuando su erección quedó liberada y ante mis ojos, pareció crecer aun más, intentando llamar mi atención, reclamando mis cuidados.

No podía dejar de atender semejante necesidad. Cuando lo hube valorado y apreciado correctamente en toda su magnitud, se unió a mi en la cama y nos enzarzamos en la pelea más antigua de todos los tiempos. Mis uñas le arañaban la espalda, instándolo a continuar ya.

Cuando finalmente entró en mí, la sensación de plenitud me hizo gemir intensamente. Me aferré a sus caderas con mis piernas, para no dejarlo escapar jamás, dejándome llevar en un suave movimiento de vaivén que intensificaba mis sensaciones y mandaba ramalazos de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Su boca no estaba ociosa. Se paseaba por mis pechos, mordisqueándolos, besándolos, torturándolos despiadadamente. Cuando no, me besaba en los labios como si quisiera atrancármelos de cuajo, con desesperación, tragándose mis gemidos como yo los suyos. Nuestra manos entrelazadas estaban sobre mi cabeza, apoyadas en la cabecera de la cama, sirviendo como punto de apoyo para reafirmar las embestidas y hacerlas más intensas.

En una de estas, los estremecimientos orgásmicos me recorrieron por dentro, haciendo que me aferrara aun más a él, desencadenando una explosión de placer que nos llevó a ambos a las más altas cotas. Se recostó sobre mí, me acarició la mejilla y me dio un beso lleno de ternura. En ese momento me lo quedé mirando y me relamí los labios pensando en las todas las maravillas que nos depararían las siguientes horas.

Me desperté sintiendo su caricias en mi espalda. Tenía que haberme adormecido después de la última vez que gozamos de los placeres del mejor sexo que podía recordar. Mi Lovezno, todo para mí sola, había sido lo mejor en mucho tiempo. Pero llevábamos ya muchas horas en la cama y necesitaba cambiar de aires, dadme un respiro y cambiar de ambiente.

Así que le propuse acercarnos al salón de baile a movernos un poco, pero ahora en plan vertical, claro está. Le pareció una gran idea, no en vano es un esplendido bailarín. Así que Hugh me siguió hasta la ducha doble, especialmente diseñada para acoger a parejas. Allí me frotó suavemente con jabón todo el cuerpo, recorriendo todos mis rincones, explorando de nuevo todos los lugares que ya había adorado de mi cuerpo a lo largo de las muchas horas de la tarde.

Volvió a hacer nacer en mí el deseo, que nunca se había apagado del todo. Él ya estaba dispuesto y nos enzarzamos en la más antigua de las luchas. Me levantó en vilo y me empotró contra la pared de la ducha. Me aferré a él con las piernas en su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su fuerte torso. Sus manos me sujetaban por las nalgas, para que no resbalara, mientras me embestía una y otra y otra y otra vez…

Y así, con un grito inarticulado, me dejé ir entre sus brazos. Mis miembros no me respondían, parecían gelatina. Poco a poco me fue bajando, depositándome bajo el grifo de la ducha y terminamos enjuagándonos mutuamente el jabón.

Al rato, cuando por fin salimos de la ducha, me secó suavemente con una toalla mimando dulcemente mi piel, dejando un rastro de besos por donde iba secándome. Cuando yo estuve lista, le tocó su turno. Recorrí su magnifica anatomía, sin dejarme un solo centímetro sin revisar, secando las gotas de agua que no se habían evaporado aun.

Cuando ambos estuvimos secos, él eligió para mí un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro con un lacito rosa. Cogió el sujetador y lo sostuvo frente a mí para que metiera los brazos. Me lo abrochó mientras yo lo estaba sosteniendo y se dedicó a acomodar mis pechos dentro de las copas del sujetador, torturando de paso mis pezones.

Luego me ayudó a ponerme el tanga, subiéndomelo lentamente mientras me acariciaba las piernas desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, pasando por la corva, hasta llegar a la parte superior de mis muslos. A su paso iba dejando un rastro de besos ligeros que me hacían estremecer.

Me puso el tanga en su sitio sin ninguna intervención por mi parte, acariciándome íntimamente con una gran sutileza, levemente, pero dejándose sentir. Las oleadas de deseo recorrían mi cuerpo, pero no me dio la satisfacción que tanto estaba anhelando.

Podía ver perfectamente como su miembro se iba agrandando otra vez, preparado para la batalla. Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a continuar, escogí unos bóxers negros para él. Al agacharme para ponérselos, tuve su excitación justo delante de mí y no pude evitar acercarme para probar su sabor.

Recorrí su glande con mi le lengua, haciendo brotar una gotita de humedad. Retiré esa solitaria gotita con el dedo, me lo llevé a la boca pícaramente y ahí lo dejé. Su garganta emitió un gruñido involuntario, pero sus bóxers ya estaban en su sitio y no íbamos a volver a atrás ahora.

Habíamos decidido salir al mundo exterior, más allá de las puertas de mi habitación y eso es lo que íbamos a hacer. Pero tenía unas ganas locas de seguir en la faena… No, mejor salíamos. Hay que cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando. Después de eso, nos pusimos ropa elegante para bajar a bailar.

Mi vestido de fiesta rojo con escote palabra de honor hacía juego con unas preciosas sandalias de tacón de aguja. Él con su esmoquin, negro por supuesto, sería la envidia de cualquiera. No por nada es el hombre más sexy del mundo. Él me ayudó a abrochar la cremallera de mi vestido, pasando sus manos por mi espalda en el proceso, provocándome un estremecimiento que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando le tocó el turno a mis zapatos, cogió mi pie entre sus fuertes manos y, mientras me ponía la sandalia, iba acariciando mi pierna hacia arriba, hasta perderse por debajo del vuelo de mi falda. Mi sexo palpitaba, ansiando las caricias que antes había dejado a medias. Después de un pie, le tocó al otro y yo ya no podía quedarme quieta. Me retorcía entre sus brazos.

Pero teníamos que dejarlo ahí. Eso sí, no iba a ser yo la única que saliera del cuarto en un estado de excitación. Le ayudé a ponerse la camisa, recorriendo sus pectorales con mis manos abiertas, apreciando su tableta de chocolate en toda su extensión. Fui abrochando uno a uno sus botones, mientras mi inquieta boca buscaba sus pezones para besarlos y succionarlos levemente.

Luego le tocó el turno a sus pantalones. El bulto de los bóxers era más que evidente y cuando subí la cremallera de los pantalones no me corté en acariciarlo por encima. Pude apreciar perfectamente como dio un blinco, como acercándose a mi mano, pidiendo más atenciones. Pero si yo me tenía que quedar con las ganas, él también…

Después del cinturón y la chaqueta ya sólo le faltó la pajarita. Se sentó delante de mí de espaldas y se la anudé mientras iba mordisqueándole la nuca. Cuando al fin estuvimos los dos vestidos, lo que más nos apetecía era desnudarnos y darnos a la fiesta otra vez, pero irnos así ahora a bailar, sabiendo lo que vendría después era aun más excitante. Saber que pasaría el resto de la noche empalmado, pensando en mí, era toda una experiencia.

Cuando llegamos al Salón de Baile estaba vacío. Me acerqué, apreté al Play y fui hacia él para bailar entre sus brazos. En ese momento se puso a sonar a todo volumen una polca y, ante mi cara de espanto, Hugh empezó a bailarla por toda la pista. Cuando conseguí dejar de reír y recuperé la compostura cambié el disco.

Como no, puse un remix mío con todas mis canciones preferidas. Sonó una bachata y me estrechó entre sus brazos, acercó nuestras caderas, intercalando nuestras piernas, poniendo su muslo entre los míos, rozándome íntimamente a pesar de todas las capas de ropa. Podía notar toda su excitación y necesidad, con semejante bulto apretado contra mí no había forma de eludir esa realidad.

Según nos íbamos moviendo lentamente por la pista, su mano en mi espalda reducía el espacio entre nosotros a la nada. Con la otra manos sostenía la mía entre nosotros y torturaba mis pezones a través del vestido o incluso por dentro del escote. Su boca sobre mi cuello transmitía estremecimientos de placer por todo mi interior y su muslo frotándose una y otra vez entre mis piernas me estaba excitando más allá de la razón.

En ese momento oí otra voz cerca de mi oído.

_ ¿Puedo unirme? – decía George Clooney a mi espalda.

Hugh se me quedó mirando y yo los miré a los dos alternativamente, pensando en la gran suerte que tenía de tener a los dos hombres más sexys de la tierra disponibles sólo para mí. Mi carita debió transmitir que no me importaba que se uniera, nada más lejos de la verdad, así que con una sonrisa pasamos a ser tres bailando.

George se apretó a mi espalda, pasando sus manos entre nosotros, asiendo mi cintura con una mano y mis pechos son la otra. Con esa cercanía fui capaz de apreciar el impresionante estado de excitación que presentaba. Su miembro se apretaba contra mis nalgas, haciéndose notar a través de las capas de ropa. Mi excitación estaba llegando a un punto peligroso, con semejante armamento a mi alcance.

Por si eso no fuera bastante, George se dedicó también a besar con desenfrenada pasión mi cuello y los lóbulos de mis orejas. Hugh hacía lo propio en el otro lado y yo me estremecía por todas partes, con una sobrecarga de estímulos. Nos habíamos ido acercando bailando poco a poco al borde de la pista, donde se hallaban unos reservados.

Unas cortinas escondían las mesas y los sillones de la vista de los bailarines. En un determinado momento, cruzamos las cortinas y me acomodaron sobre la mesa. Mis piernas caían por un costado de la mesa y mi cabeza sobresalía por el otro extremo.

Cuando me tuvieron a su merced, uno se ocupaba de mis pechos mientras el otro levantaba mis faldas. Uno besaba mis labios, mientras el otro besaba mis otros labios. Mis manos inquietas acariciaban cualquier parte de sus cuerpos que se ponía a mí alcance. Con un gran esfuerzo de concentración conseguí aflojar los pantalones de ambos, que cayeron de sus caderas, proporcionándome así un mejor acceso a sus miembros.

Cuando los tuve en mis manos, me dediqué a jugar con ellos, devolviéndoles todo el placer que me estaban haciendo sentir. Los gemidos de los tres se entremezclaban indistintamente. George acercó mis caderas al borde de las mesas y entró en mí de una sola embestida. Involuntariamente mordí el labio de Hugh, lo cual lo excitó aun más que mis gemidos.

Cuando George estaba a punto de irse se intercambiaron y yo me ocupé de él, relamiéndome de gusto. Las fuertes embestidas de Hugh habrían volcado la mesa si ésta no estuviera atornillada al suelo. Antes de que terminara dentro de mí, George ya estaba listo otra vez y volvió a la carga conmigo… Las oleadas de mis orgasmos no dejaban de subir y subir y subir, llevándome más allá de lo que nunca creí posible. Fue una noche placenteramente interminable…

**~ Fin **

**

* * *

**_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este relato... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados_

_Tengo más HOTs escritos para este recopilatorio de OS's y los iré subiendo aquí mismo... Así que nos vemos el próximo sábado con __**el 2º OS**__**: "Carlisle y Jacob"**__ Besos a todos_


	2. Carlisle & Jacob

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **Bella es una chica que huye de la justicia. Se esconde junto a sus amigas y un montón de chicos guapos en una casita rural. Allí vivirán muchas aventuras. Colección de One Shots HOTs con un hilo conductor común, pues todos trancurren en un mismo lugar._

_**Note:** Esta historia s__urgió de una locura que se salió de madre entre las lectoras de una historia de otro foro… y acabamos haciendo una recopilación de HOTs con un montón de personajes famosos y nuestros queridos personajes de la saga… aquí os traeré sólo los que son míos, pues a los demás no tengo derecho… si alguien está interesado en leerlos, que me avise… le mandaré el enlace por un privado sin problemas, pues hay relatos muy buenos…_

_**Rating: ****M ~ One Shot HOT +18 **~ Este relato contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

**

* * *

**

**~ En la casita rural ~**

**~ Carlisle Cullen y Jacob Black~**

_La música había seguido sonando en la Sala de Baile. Los invitados a la casita habían ido acercándose, acudiendo a la convocatoria para la fiesta que teníamos organizada. Sabían que una fiesta así sólo se da una vez en la vida y nadie quería perdérsela. Las chicas venían todas con sus mejores galas y a su estilo particular, buscando guerra que seguro encontrarían._

_Se podía ver a la gente llegando a solas o en grupos, pero lo normal es que las parejas bajaran juntas después de haber pasado una velada muy entretenida en sus respectivas habitaciones de la casita. Incluso seguían llegando nuevos invitados, atraídos por lo que prometía ser la mejor fiesta del siglo. No por nada contábamos con los tíos más buenos del mundo entero, incluyendo el mundo de nuestras fantasías. Estaban a cual mejor, no había uno medio guapo, absolutamente todos hacían que las hormonas de cada fémina en 100 Km. a la redonda estuvieran alteradas._

_Tanto unos como otros estaban soltándose en la pista de baile, seduciendo con sus movimientos insinuantes. Las parejas no dejaban de cambiar continuamente, buscando nuevos compañeros de correrías. La sugerente música los envolvía a todos en la sensualidad, haciendo que poco a poco los ánimos estuvieran más a flor de piel. Fácilmente aquello podía desembocar en la mayor orgía desde tiempos de los romanos…_

En algún momento de mi velada con Hugh y con George debí perder el conocimiento, porque de repente me sobresaltó notar una mano fría en la frente. Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con el ser más perfecto de la creación que me sonreía dulcemente. Sus intensos ojos dorados no apartaban la mirada de los míos, traspasándome una calma que no lograba para nada aplacar el ritmo frenético de mi corazón. Sus fuertes y fríos brazos seguían sosteniéndome. Podía notar como alguien más rondaba por allí, pero mis sentidos estaban totalmente enfocados en él.

_ ¿Está bien, Doctor Cullen? – decía Hugh, uno de mis anteriores acompañantes.

_ Sí, sólo ha sido un pequeño desvanecimiento – respondió mi guapísimo doctor.

_ Entonces, ¿no le pasa nada malo? – decía George, mi otro acompañante de correrías.

_ No, creo ha sido algo puntual. Pero la voy a tener bajo observación durante las siguiente horas – dijo mientras se insinuaba unas sonrisa sensual en su cara –, más que nada por si acaso.

_ Claro, doctor. Es lo mejor – dijo George.

_ ¿Estarás bien? – dijo Hugh.

_ Por supuesto chicos, id a divertíos en la fiesta – les dije –. Yo estaré bien y el doctor me hará compañía.

_ Luego nos vemos, amor – Me dijo Hugh dándome un suave beso en los labios que despertó los rescoldos de la lujuria anterior.

_ Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte – dijo George con un caballeroso beso en la mano que envió escalofríos de placer a lo largo de todo el brazo. – Seguro que volveremos a vernos muy pronto.

_ Aun tienes el pulso alterado - dijo mi guapísimo doctor –. Casi mejor si te llevo a tu habitación a descansar por si acaso.

Estos chicos habían conseguido alterarme con tan sólo un par de besos inocentes y mi atento doctor se había percatado. Me sostenía tan estrechamente apretada contra él que podía notar cada uno de los estremecimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, cada salto de mis latidos provocado por esa encantadora sonrisa suya tan sexy.

La intensidad de su mirada me tenía hipnotizada. No había sido capaz de volver a mirar a mis chicos desde que me había despertado en sus brazos, sus fuertes, cincelados, esculturados y fríos brazos. Lo peor de todo es el efecto que su cercanía estaba provocando en mí. Su olor me envolvía como una nubes, en la que me notaba flotar.

Mis hormonas, desatadas por el lujurioso ambiente de la casita, seguían pidiendo guerra. No me podía creer que después de la increíble velada de intenso placer que había tenido con Hugh y George aun me quedaran fuerzas para desear más. Pero era como si todo lo que habíamos compartido me hubiera recargado de energía, en lugar de extraérmela.

Y ahora, con el macizo del Doctor Cullen al lado, no podía pensar más que él, jugando conmigo al más antiguo de los juegos durante el resto de la noche.

_ Has tardado mucho, Carlisle – le dije haciendo un pucherito, mirándole fijamente a los ojos –. Me sentía sola.

_ Ya te he visto, ya – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus sensuales y carnosos labios -. Estaba atendiendo una urgencia, pero soy todo tuyo hasta el lunes.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Entonces su dorada mirada se centró en mis labios e involuntariamente me mordisqueé el labio inferior. Nos esperaba un largo fin de semana por delante. Aun en sus brazos, subimos a la suite principal. Al llegar a la puerta me dejó bajar lentamente, haciéndome resbalar a lo largo de su cincelado cuerpo. Ese simple roce provocó estremecimiento de anticipación por todo mi cuerpo.

Nuestras miradas entrelazadas hablaban de momentos de pasión sin límites. Me giré a duras penas entre sus brazos, pues me mantenía estrechamente apretada contra su cuerpo. Cuando logré girarme para abrir la puerta, me acercó a él sujetándome por las caderas. Podía notar perfectamente el gran estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. Se frotó suavemente contra mí, apremiándome silenciosamente a que abriera la puerta.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro la ropa voló literalmente de nuestros cuerpos, rota en mil pedazos. Salté a sus brazos, entrelazando mis piernas en sus caderas y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estábamos en la cama. Con una única embestida entró en mí, llenándome de placer. Yo estaba más que preparada para recibirle.

Las húmedas paredes de mi vagina facilitaron una entrada perfecta para su grandiosa masculinidad. Me llenaba como nadie había conseguido nunca, llegándome más adentro de lo que creía posible. Mis piernas alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas hacían imposible que se alejara de mí. Mis manos se paseaban ansiosas por todo su cuerpo, desde sus prietas nalgas hasta sus fornidos hombros, pasando por su torneada espalda y sus magníficos abdominales.

La verdad sea dicha: mi chico estaba de muy buen ver y a más de una lagartona le habría encantado ponerle las manos encima. Enseguida, nuestros gemidos llenaron la habitación con una sinfonía de placer. Sus potentes embestidas conseguían desplazarnos a lo largo de la cama.

Menos mal que ésta era extra-grande, porque si no habríamos acabado en el suelo, como ya nos había pasado en más de una ocasión. Así, de esta manera, alcanzamos rápidamente el éxtasis de la culminación y caí exánime sobre el colchón.

_ Umm, eso ha sido genial… - le dije cuando recuperé una respiración normal.

_ Sí. Y ahora ya podremos tomarnos las cosas con calma – me dijo al oído mientras bajaba a besar mi cuello –. No podía esperar más para estar contigo.

_ ¿Jacuzzi? – le dije con una sonrisa, conocedora de su predilección por ello.

_ Eso ni se pregunta – contestó mientras se levantaba para arrastrarme alegremente hacia allí.

Era inevitable tratándose de él que en algún momento termináramos en el jacuzzi, así que ya lo teníamos preparado. Una vez los dos dentro, sus caricias se volvieron otra vez más sensuales. El contraste entre la frialdad de sus caricias y la calidez del agua me estaba llevando por el camino de la perdición. No mentía al decir que ahora nos lo tomaríamos con más calma.

La languidez con la que exploraba cada centímetro de mi piel me estaba volviendo loca. Sus vagabundeos por cada rincón de mi anatomía iban acercándose tortuosamente a mis zonas más sensibles. Parecía que fuera evitándolas para hacerme sufrir más. Sus labios daban cuenta de la zona de mi cuello, dándome besos apasionados sin dejar asomar nunca sus peligrosos dientes.

En ese peligro había siempre un punto de excitación añadido para mí. Nunca sabía si alguna vez se escaparía de su control y me mordería sin poder evitarlo. Mientras tanto, sus manos torturaban suavemente mis exuberantes senos, entreteniéndose con los pezones de grandes aureolas, pellizcándolos con delicadeza, sabiendo la fuerza justa que tenía que aplicar.

Sus labios fueron bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo, hasta desaparecer más allá del nivel de agua. Mis manos, enredadas en su pelo desde no sabía cuando, acompañaron ese camino descendente. La frialdad de su lengua iba dejando un rastro de sensaciones allá por donde pasaba. El no necesitar respirar podían resultar muy útil en algunas ocasiones, como en esta en particular.

Sus manos de largos dedos exploraron los pliegues de mi vulva, enviando un sinfín de estremecimientos de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Por fin, sus labios ocuparon el lugar de los juguetones dedos, abriendo primero los labios mayores para acceder posteriormente a los extremadamente sensibles labios menores.

Podía notar como unos y otros se agrandaban más y más, intentando por sí mismos llegar a entrar en contacto con la frialdad de su lengua para que calmara sus ardores. Notando mi necesidad, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí mientras acariciaba suavemente mi clítoris con su lengua. Podía notar como la frialdad de su largo dedo llegaba cada vez más adentro de mí.

Luego añadió otro dedo más, dando volumen y consistencia a su tortura. Masajeaba intensamente mis paredes interiores y el botón exterior, creando un torbellino de placer que arrasó con cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera quedar en mí. Cuando me recuperé de ese intenso orgasmo habría jurado que cada vez con él era mejor que la anterior, no había duda.

Salí del jacuzzi gateando, dirigiendo hacia él mis sensuales nalgas, acentuando los sinuosos movimientos, mostrándole en toda su plenitud la entrada de mi vulva. Mis labios mayores, hinchados aun por el sexo reciente, llamaban la atención de Carlisle, provocando que se incorporara para acariciarme sabiamente con sus fríos dedos.

La intención era llegar a la cama, pero no llegamos más allá del filo de la misma. Me sujetó firmemente y me dejó caer boca-abajo a medias sobre el alto lecho, con las piernas sobresaliendo por el filo de la misma, apoyadas estiradas en el suelo. Dejándome así expuesta, estando él situado detrás, volvió a entrar en mí de una poderosa embestida y, cogiéndome firmemente por las caderas, empezó su baile sensual.

Desde esa posición tenía un mejor acceso a mi interior, haciendo más profunda su penetración. Podía notar como llegaba a nuevos puntos de estimulación que hacían volar aun más alto mi placer. Al principio era un ritmo lento, melodioso, como el de una balada. Poco a poco se fue acelerando, cogiendo una marcha de canción pop. Cuando el ritmo de sus embestidas fue en aumento, habría rivalizado con el de un concierto de rock. Al final, su velocidad vampírica entró en acción y en ese momento estallé en una cascada de orgasmos múltiples que provocaron el de él.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre mi espalda, refrescándome de los calores de la actividad física con su menor temperatura corporal.

Nos acomodamos en el centro de la cama y estaba dándome cariñosos besos en la espalda y el cuello cuando oímos que se abría la puerta.

_ Perdón, no quería interrumpir – dijo Jacob Black desde la puerta –. Sólo quería saber el estado de mis amigos heridos.

_ Estaban bien atendidos – le respondió Carlisle -, y además se recuperan rápido.

_ El que parece que ahora necesita atención eres tú, Jacob – le dije observando detenidamente su pronunciada erección.

Lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, Jacob se acercó al lecho donde nosotros estábamos recostados. Me incorporé lentamente, acercándome de rodillas hacia él, y me dispuse a desvestirlo. La ligera camisa de seda no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mostrando todo el contorno de su abultada musculatura.

Sus anchos hombros podrían aguantar el peso del mundo, como un Atlas moderno. Su enjuta cintura enmarcaba unos abdominales que serían la envidia en cualquier gimnasio de élite. Estando tan sumamente bueno, no me explicaba como había podido llegar hasta mi habitación sin que le arrastraran a la cama más cercana y lo esposaran a ella.

Bajé la mirada de su torso para encontrarme con sus abultados pantalones. Éstos no resistieron mucho más rato sobre su cuerpo y enseguida tuve su erección entre mis manos. Era una poderosa herramienta, firme y erguida, que podría rivalizar con la de mi Carlisle. Éste se había acercado también al filo de la cama y lo tenía a mi espalda, remoloneando con sus manos sobre mis pechos.

Jacob no podía apartar la mirada de esos insolentes pezones que le apuntaban erguidos y excitados por las caricias de mi amante. Con la erección de Jacob en mi mano, alargue la otra buscando la de Carlisle. Las comparaciones siempre son odiosas, pero ninguno de los dos miembros tenía nada que envidiar al otro.

Me sentía golosa, como una niña en una tienda de caramelos con todos esos dulces a su disposición. Mi mirada iba de uno a otro, del otro al uno, mientras no dejaba de acariciar de arriba abajo esos monumentos a la perfección masculina. Ambos tenían sus armas preparadas para pasar revista y no me faltaba más que hacerles los honores.

En mis manos podía notar la marcada diferencia de temperatura entre uno y otro. Hielo y fuego. Fuego y hielo. Sus manos estiradas estrujaban suavemente mis pechos, asían mis cabellos, acariciaban mi cuello… Jacob me acercó a él, reclamando un beso de mis labios.

Sin dejar de masturbar a ambos, mis labios se unieron a los de Jacob dubitativamente, como tanteando el terreno. Mordisqueó mi labio inferior y proferí un gemido de placer, que involuntariamente acompañé de una presa más fuerte sobre sus erecciones. El beso se hizo más intenso, un duelo de lenguas en el que ninguno se declararía perdedor.

Los labios de Carlisle recorrían mi cuello y mis pechos mientras tanto, añadiendo muchos más matices al placer que estábamos sintiendo. Yo seguía con sus miembros entre mis manos, que por momentos parecían saltar de ellas, como buscando algo más. Unas gotas de humedad se condensaba en la punta de cada una. Golosa que soy, que incliné a saborearlas: fuego ardiente y suave hielo.

Fui alternando mis labios y mis manos hasta casi volverlos locos. Sus manos sobre mí repetían el patrón, provocando estremecimientos por el contraste entre uno y otro. Mi sensibilizada piel reaccionaba ante la más leve caricia aumentando el nudo de excitación que se iba acumulando en mi interior. Carlisle, sabiendo lo que yo necesita, se situó detrás de mí.

El beso con Jacob cada vez se hacía más pasional si cabe. Escalé por su cuerpo como si del monte Everest se tratara, asiéndome con las piernas a sus caderas. Lentamente, Jacob entró en mí, abrasándome, llenándome por completo con ese delicioso calor que enviaba estremecimientos de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Carlisle, desde atrás, acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, preparándome para una intrusión más. Se agachó y me dio un beso negro, mientras Jacob me sostenía tan sólo con la fuerza de su poderosa masculinidad. El placer era muy intenso, no había zona de mi cuerpo que estuviese siendo ignorada. Carlisle acariciaba intensamente mi clítoris también, mientras Jacob me aferraba por las caderas.

En ese momento, Carlisle se hizo sitio y entró en mí por atrás. Era toda un sensación, notar a ambos dentro de mí. La fricción causada por la entrada de Carlisle provocó que Jacob empezara con unas fuertes embestidas. Yo, estando como estaba bien sujeta por Carlisle, podía dejarme llevar tranquilamente por el ímpetu de Jacob, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos saldría antes de tiempo de mí.

El placer de cada uno de los tres repercutía en los demás, haciendo que la marea de placer nos llevara cada vez más y más alto, hacia cumbres insospechadas. La combinación entre el caliente miembro de Jacob y el más frío de Carlisle, ambos moviéndose dentro de mí, era indescriptible.

Cada uno enviaba por mi cuerpo diferentes sensaciones: estremecimientos cuando una mano fría se posaba sobre un pecho o cuando esos labios torturaban mi cuello con destreza; y sofocos de calor cuando las manos calientes recorrían mi cuerpo, y cuando asiendo mis nalgas, me apretaban aun más contra él.

El beso no conseguía acallar nuestros gemidos y esos sonidos provocaban aun más la lujuria de los tres. El desenfreno se apoderó de nosotros y con una caricia sabia en mi clítoris, Carlisle provocó mi orgasmo y con eso se desencadenó el de ellos dos.

Cuando terminaron los últimos estremecimientos, caímos tal cual los tres aun íntimamente unidos sobre la cama, prodigándonos caricias que nos durarían toda la noche. Esta situación era demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar… El fin de semana prometía ser muy interesante. Sospechaba que no veríamos al resto de los invitados a la casita en un futuro próximo.

**~ Fin ~**

**

* * *

**_**N/A:** __Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Espero que os haya gustado este relato, aunque no es habitual ver a este trío junto… pero era una fantasía totalmente fuera de la historia_

_Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por el apoyo... Nos vemos el próximo sábado con **el 3º OS: "Emmett y Kellan Cullen"** Besos a todos_


	3. Emmett & Kellan

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **Bella es una chica que huye de la justicia. Se esconde junto a sus amigas y un montón de chicos guapos en una casita rural. Allí vivirán muchas aventuras. Colección de One Shots HOTs con un hilo conductor común, pues todos trancurren en un mismo lugar._

_**Note:** Esta historia s__urgió de una locura que se salió de madre entre las lectoras de una historia de otro foro… y acabamos haciendo una recopilación de HOTs con un montón de personajes famosos y nuestros queridos personajes de la saga… aquí os traeré sólo los que son míos, pues a los demás no tengo derecho… si alguien está interesado en leerlos, que me avise… le mandaré el enlace por un privado sin problemas, pues hay relatos muy buenos…_

_**Rating: ****M ~ One Shot HOT +18 ** Este relato contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

**

* * *

**

**~ En la casita rural ~**

**~ Emmett y Kellan Cullen ~**

**Prólogo:**

Estaba impaciente por llegar al enorme jacuzzi del solarium del SPA. Allí me esperaba Emmett para desquitarnos de lo que no habíamos podido terminar tranquilamente antes, con toda la familia presente. Tenía muchas ganas de compartir a la luz de las velas, la lluvia de estrellas que se tenía prevista para esta noche.

Cuando llegué ya estaba todo preparado, Emmett debía de haber llegado antes que yo y se había ocupado de todo. Las velas estaban distribuidas por toda superficie disponible, incluso algunas flotaban en el agua. Todo estaba simplemente perfecto. Ni yo misma podría haberlo arreglado mejor.

**POV Bella:**

Me disponía a buscarlo cuando oí como alguien se acercaba. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarme a Ángela acercándose con una bandeja de bebidas frías.

_ Hola, Ángela - le dije -. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_ He quedado con Emmett para disfrutar de la lluvia de estrellas - me dijo -. Deberías irte, está a punto de llegar.

_ Lo sé. He quedado con él aquí - le dije confundida -. Pero pensaba que habíamos quedado a solas, por una vez.

En eso que oímos entrar a alguien. Al girarnos vemos llegar hacia nosotras a la imagen más impactante que mis ojos habían visto nunca: 2 Emmett. Tanto sexo al final me hacía ver cosas raras, pero Ángela tenía la misma expresión confusa en su cara. Al llegar a nuestro lado, Emmett nos aferró a las dos por la cintura, cada una por un lado y nos encaró al otro Emmett.

_ Chicas, os quiero presentar a Kellan, mi hermano gemelo - dijo sonriente.

_ Hola, chicas - dijo Kellan con la misma impresionante sonrisa.

Ni Ángela ni yo pudimos articular palabra. Mi mirada iba de uno a otro sin poder salir de mi asombro. No podía entender cómo la perfección personificada podía estar repe, pero así era. Me picaban los dedos por querer comprobar que esto era real, así que alargué la mano para pasarla por la tableta de chocolate de Kellan. Su contacto era más cálido que el de Emmett, que aun nos mantenía muy cerca de sí.

_ ¿Os gusta mi regalo? - nos dijo Emmett -. Es que había quedado con las dos y no quería decepcionaros a ninguna, así que se me ocurrió invitarle. Espero que no os moleste, Kellan tenía muchas ganas de conoceros. Le he hablado maravillas de vosotras.

En este momento se me estaba cayendo ya la baba. Sólo de imaginar tener a estos dos hombres a mi disposición durante el resto de la noche… Emmett se inclinó para besar a Ángela, mientras Kellan estiraba de mí para hacer lo propio.

Antes de que pudiera perder el sentido por los besos de Kellan, Ángela nos recordó el motivo de haber quedado allí: ver la lluvia de estrellas de esta noche. Así que nos acomodamos por parejas, Ángela y Emmett fueron al jacuzzi y Kellan y yo nos acomodamos en una de las muchas hamacas colgadas de los árboles que rodeaban todo el solarium.

La ternura de este momento no me pasó desapercibida. Estar con este chico tan maravilloso, compartiendo una lluvia de estrellas, repartiéndonos caricias con mucha tranquilidad, era lo más relajante que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Kellan tenía muchas de las cualidades de oso amoroso de Emmett y además esa calidez extra de ser humano.

Nuestros cuerpo se acomodaban estrechamente entrelazados en la balanceante hamaca. El frescor de esta noche no me afectaba lo más mínimo, el calor de Kellan hacía que todo lo demás perdiera sentido. Sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros eran la mejor almohada que una chica pudiera desear. Su mirada no se apartaba de mí, podía sentir su intensidad taladrándome hasta lo más hondo.

Sus manos no estaban ociosas, se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo, descubriendo cada rincón de mi piel. Poco a poco, las caricias fueron cobrando intensidad, despertando mi cuerpo con su sensualidad. Sus besitos por mi cuello pasaron a ser por mi pecho, mientras sus manos no dejaban de jugar por todo mi cuerpo.

Perdía la concentración por momentos, esos besos eran arrolladores y sus sabias manos sabían exactamente donde tocarme. Al final, la lluvia de estrellas tendría que esperar a otro año, porque me resultaba imposible mantener los ojos abiertos bajo semejante asalto a mis sentidos.

**POV Ángela:**

Emmett y yo nos fuimos al jacuzzi, dicen que las estrellas se ven cada uno con su pareja e intimidad. El agua estaba calentita... o la noche era fría... Emmett me sentó en sus piernas, abrazándome muy fuerte mientras me daba un bombón. En esta noche me di cuenta de lo erótico que esa escena podía ser... Ver la lujuria en los ojos de Emm, el amor con el que me acariciaba la cara, la lentitud para darme ese bombón...

Los últimos segundos que sus dedos estuvieron en mi boca era una mezcla de amor, ternura y la lujuria caracterizada de Emmett. Mis besos fueron subiendo desde su cuello hasta llegar a esos labios dulces, en ese momento no pensaba que no le gustaría el sabor de mi beso, pero que equivocada estaba. En cuanto notó el chocolate en mis labios, su beso se hizo mucho más ardiente.

Tenía que pararlo, si seguíamos así, no me dejaría ver la lluvia de estrellas y seria el primer año que estaba en un lugar donde el cielo estaba claro y se verían perfectamente. Entre los gruñidos de Emm y mis besos robados una y otra vez, nadie quería parar. Separamos nuestros labios, para que pudiera apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro en el lugar perfecto. Mi cara estaba a escasos milímetros de su cuello… Su olor me embrujaba.

La lluvia de estrellas había empezado, era precioso, el cielo convertía esta noche en mágica. Emm no prestaba atención a esa noche. decía que había visto millones y tenia una estrella entre sus brazos a la que quería mirar. Me apreté más a él, sintiendo como el deseo de Emm empezaba a nacer, sintiéndolo en mi cadera.

Intentaba prestar atención a las estrellas, pero Emmett me lo ponía muy difícil, empezando con suaves caricias por mi vientre, haciéndome muchas cosquillas, las caricias subiendo a mis pechos. Mis manos tampoco se quedaban quietas, mi cuerpo quería a Emm, yo quería ver las estrellas y mi mente se peleaba para saber que es lo que debería hacer sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, ya no tenia concentración, mi punto débil.

**POV Bella:**

La intensidad de nuestros besos y caricias había ido en aumento, tanto que hubo un momento en el que perdimos estabilidad en el balancín y casi nos vamos al suelo. Así que Kellan se bajó del balancín dejándome allí solita, con cara de pena, haciéndole un pucherito al mejor estilo Alice… Era peor que quitarle un caramelo a un niño, porque yo ya estaba muy necesitada de alivio.

Por suerte, no se fue muy lejos. Tan sólo se bajó de la hamaca y su juego no se hizo esperar. Me acercó al borde, dejándome atravesada en la hamaca, con las piernas colgando de la misma y continuó con sus atrevidas caricias. En un determinado momento pude ver cómo Ángela y Emmett también estaban entrando en faena en el jacuzzi.

Con semejantes hombres a nuestro lado era algo completamente inevitable, por mucha lluvia de estrellas que hubiéramos ido a ver esa noche. La tentación que suponían para nuestras hormonas era algo muy difícil de resistir y parecía que a ellos les ocurría otro tanto. En este caso, ellos llevaban claramente la iniciativa del tema. Me sentía más como una muñequita delicada que se deja hacer por su amante, antes que la tigresa que podía ser en la cama.

Las manos de Kellan se desplazaron todo a lo largo de mis piernas, creándome temblores de anticipación. Cuando llegó a mis caderas, asió el bikini y me despojó de él. Tenía una mirada golosa en la cara y yo parecía el plato principal de su menú. Se inclinó sobre mí para besarme y fue bajando con sus besos. No dejó nada por explorar. Mis pechos recibieron una especial atención.

Sus manos seguían el recorrido, creando una corriente de escalofríos que iban a parar directamente a mi intimidad. Lentamente te fue acercando a su destino… Su boca me exploró completamente, deteniéndose en mi clítoris, prestándole una especial atención. Sus manos jugueteaban con mis labios mayores, abriéndome a él, estremeciéndome de placer con sus caricias.

Sus dedos inquietos entraron en mí, primero uno, luego más, haciéndose sitio en mí, buscando mi Punto G. Su experta lengua estaba haciendo maravillas con mi clítoris desde fuera, mientras sus dedos estimulaban el mismo punto desde dentro. De repente, un orgasmo devastador estalló en mí, escapándoseme un grito de los labios.

**POV Ángela:**

Mis manos acariciaban su pecho, su espalda... Mis labios bajaban hasta su pecho, mordisqueándole los pezones, convirtiendo su respiración en más superficial, una de sus manos en mi pelo, acariciándolo y no dejando mover mi cabeza de ese lugar.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido para mí, me sentó a horcajadas, pegándome más a él, mordisqueándome el hombro, el cuello, el lóbulo. Nuestros sexos se rozaban. Cada vez eran más incómodos los bañadores. En ese momento sólo estábamos nosotros dos, nos habíamos olvidado completamente de Kellan y Bella.

Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban cada vez a más velocidad, deseando algo que aun no nos apetecía concedérselo sus labios reclamaron los míos, sus manos en mi cadera, apretando todo mi cuerpo al suyo, sentirlo de esa forma hacia que me volviera mucho más loca por el deseo. Los labios de Emmett bajaron hasta mi escote, dejándome pequeñas sombras, pequeños mordiscos en mi piel.

Mis manos fueron bajando desde su cuello, bordeando su pecho, hasta llegar a ese bañador que tendría que serle demasiado incomodo a estas alturas. Sus manos seguían en mi cadera, jugando con mi bikini, buscando el momento perfecto para dar el siguiente paso. No sé lo que le pasaba a Emmett, pero hoy estaba realmente ansioso, nervioso, supongo que sería la situación, pero me encantaba.

Emmett se levantó conmigo aun entre sus piernas, intentando quitar nuestros bañadores. Demasiado ansioso, el mío desapareció hecho trocitos y el suyo, conseguí bajárselo hasta las rodillas antes de que siguiera el mismo camino que el mío. Yo tenía más ropa para volver a la casita, pero él no y un Emmett desnudo es muy tentador.

Mis piernas me apretaron más a él. De pie seguía torturándome, rozándome sin llegar a entrar. Sabía que eso me volvía loca y que agotaba mi paciencia. Lo bese con fuerza, con demasiada pasión, tanta que lo pilló por y acabamos sentados de nuevo en el jacuzzi. Como no, aprovechamos la situación para que por fin Emmett dejara la tortura y entrara en mí.

**POV Bella:**

Tal y como estaba tumbada, Kellan aprovechó el vaivén del balancín para volver a torturarme. Se acercaba a mi entrada, me insinuaba su masculinidad y se iba hacia atrás. Volvía a acercarme a él, entraba ligeramente y volvía a salir. Con cada vaivén llegaba ligeramente más dentro. Mis manos aferraban los cordajes de la hamaca con desesperación.

Era una tortura muy dulce que estaba llevándome al séptimo cielo de los placeres carnales. Kellan estaba muy bien armado y sabía como manejar su instrumento. Conocía todos los trucos y los estaba poniendo a prueba conmigo con suma maestría. Un una de estas embestidas, por fin estuvo dentro del todo.

De una única embestida entró hasta el fondo, sacándome un profundo gemido de mis labios. Mas no se quedó ahí quieto deleitándose en mi calidez… Siguió entrando y saliendo de mí, ayudándose con el movimiento acompasado del balancín. Fue incrementando el ritmo paulatinamente, pero ahora no salía del todo de mí. Con una mano manejaba el balancín y con la otra se dedicaba a torturar mi clítoris y mis pezones alternativamente.

La espiral de placer en la que estaba inmersa era una marea que arrasaba con todo. No era capaz de sentir nada más que su cuerpo rozando al mío. Tenía toda la piel tan hipersensibilizada que las cuerdas del balancín añadían su propio aliciente al clavárseme en la piel. Sus profundas embestidas acompañadas de sus atenciones a mi clítoris me estaban acercando rápidamente a otra oleada de orgasmos intensos y liberadores.

**POV Ángela:**

Nuestros movimientos iban desacompasados con nuestras caricias o besos. Movimientos demasiado lentos, besos apasionados y caricias fuertes. Nuestros gemidos se debían de oír a metros de distancia, igual que a nosotros nos llegaban los de Kellan y Ailofuen, como unos susurros, o así los escuchaba yo. Mis labios en su oído, dándole suaves besos, pidiéndole más.

No quería más torturas quería velocidad, esa velocidad tan característica de Emmett, pero él no deseaba complacerme esta vez. Su mirada ya me lo decía todo. Aunque, para que mentirme, eso me estaba excitando demasiado… Un mordisco en su cuello hizo que el Emmett que yo quería despertase, y que la velocidad por fin llegase.

Mis manos volvieron a rodearle el cuello, sin apartar la mirada, con una sonrisa absurda en la cara. Emmett se ocupaba de la velocidad, sus manos en mi cadera, apretándola y guiándome a su ritmo, mientras que yo intentaba seguir respirando con cada embestida. Cada vez iba más rápido, cada vez me costaba más sentir a Emmett de esta forma, hacia que mi interior se volviera puro fuego. Deseosa de más...

El agua del jacuzzi nos salpicaba en la espalda y cara, convirtiendo el suelo de ese lugar en un gran charco. La pasión crecía con cada embestida, ambos notábamos lo poco que nos faltaba para llegar al clímax... Nuestros labios se buscaron salvajemente, juntando nuestras lenguas en una gran batalla desenfrenada. Últimos minutos juntos, llegando a la vez a las puertas del infierno.

Sentí a Emmett acabar en mi interior, a la misma vez que yo, era muchísimo mejor que una simple lluvia de estrellas. Sin tiempo a recomponernos, escuchamos un grito. Por un momento nos miramos extrañados, no éramos capaces de situar el lugar exacto de aquellas voces.

Estábamos tan inmersos en nuestro propio universo que el resto del mundo se había desvanecido. Abrimos lentamente los ojos y nos dimos cuenta de que los protagonistas no podían ser otros que Bella y Kellan. Estábamos relativamente cerca de ellos y la escena la veíamos perfectamente desde nuestras posición, pero necesitábamos acercarnos y verlo más de cerca.

Así que recorrimos los escasos metros de distancia, abrazándonos y regalándonos furtivos besos por el camino. No serían mucho más de 5 metros, pero nos llevó nuestro tiempo, porque hicimos varias paradas por el camino para mirarnos, abrazarnos fuertemente y besarnos de esa manera.

Cuando llegamos a la hamaca, no pudimos evitar reírnos de esa escena. Allí estaba Kellan disfrutando con Bella, disfrutando de la misma manera en que lo haría un niño pequeño con una gran piruleta. Emmett me abrazó con fuerza, mientras discutíamos en susurros quien de ellos dos lo estaba disfrutando más, si la piruleta o el niño grande.

**POV Bella:**

En ese momento sentí unos labios fríos sobre los míos, un beso conocido, pasional, intenso. Abrí los ojos y Emmett estaba allí, muy cerca de mí. Aferré las caderas de Kellan con mis piernas para evitar que saliera de mí, mientras Emmett depositaba con sumo cuidado a Ángela a mi lado.

Estábamos situadas en sentido contrario, su cabeza hacia Kellan y sus caderas al alcance de Emmett, mientras que yo tenía a Kellan dentro de mí aferrado con mis piernas y a Emmett al alcance de mis labios. Ya podía ver hacia donde se dirigía la juguetona imaginación de mi Emmett.

En cuanto tuvo a Ángela dispuesta, Emmett entró en ella y se coordinó con Kellan para mover el balancín. Nos llevaban de uno a otro, ahora entrando en una, mientras salía de la otra, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Emmett me regalaba besos y caricias mientras poseía a Ángela. Kellan hacía lo propio con Ángela mientras me daba un enorme placer a mí.

Las expertas manos de Emmett torturaban mis pezones con cariñosos pellizquitos que me estaban llevando a la locura. Sus besos recorriendo mi cuello, mis pechos, mi cara y ese punto tan sensible justo detrás de la oreja era demasiado para mis sentidos. A su vez, Kellan no dejaba de acariciar mi clítoris, siguiendo con la marea de placer que había despertado antes en mí.

No puede evitar pasear mis manos por la anatomía de Emmett, lo tenía tan cerca. Sus prietas nalgas eran un buen punto de apoyo para mis inquietas manos. Su poderosa musculatura atraía mi mirada y mis ansiosos dedos lo recorrían en toda su longitud. Su impresionantes masculinidad enterrada en Ángela era idéntica a la de Kellan, que me estaba penetrando con tanta pericia.

Sabía exactamente cómo moverse dentro de mí para darme el máximo placer. Los continuos vaivenes del balancín nos llevaban a Ángela y a mí de uno a otro, alcanzando un ritmo frenético. Nuestros gemidos se entremezclaban, al igual que lo hacían nuestras manos, nuestras caricias, nuestros cuerpos. Estaba alcanzando cumbre insospechadas de placer.

Y de repente el mundo estalló en un millón de colores. Apreté mis piernas alredor de Kellan, confinándolo en mi interior, impidiéndole salir de mí. Las oleadas de placer se estrellaban en mi interior contra esa dureza que me taladraba, provocándome un orgasmo espectacular que desencadenó el de él. Me aferré con ambas manos al cuello de Emmett, haciendo que se acercara a mis labios.

Quería compartir ese beso orgásmico con él, que fuera él el que sofocara mis gritos de placer. Su boca parecía querer devorar la mía por completo. La intensidad de ese beso se multiplicó por los gemidos fruto de los orgasmos de todos. Poco a poco ese beso se volvió más tranquilo, más cariñoso y sensual. Las pasiones se fueron atemperando y cayeron sobre nosotras, en un revoltijo de miembros.

Al final, sí que tuvimos ocasión de observar la lluvia de estrellas. Las pasiones compartidas quedarían para el recuerdo, uno más de los de la casita. Había sido una experiencia única e inolvidable, contar con semejantes gemelos en una noche tan espectacular. Estos dos chicos conseguían llevarme a la locura y sólo se me ocurría dar las gracias por haber podido compartir esta experiencia con una de mis mejores amigas, Ángela.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de ser una combinación un poco diferente… Nos vemos el próximo sábado con **el 4º OS: "Victor Webster"** Besos a todos_


	4. Victor Webster

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **Bella es una chica que huye de la justicia. Se esconde junto a sus amigas y un montón de chicos guapos en una casita rural. Allí vivirán muchas aventuras. Colección de One Shots HOTs con un hilo conductor común, pues todos trancurren en un mismo lugar._

_**Note:** Esta historia s__urgió de una locura que se salió de madre entre las lectoras de una historia de otro foro… y acabamos haciendo una recopilación de HOTs con un montón de personajes famosos y nuestros queridos personajes de la saga… aquí os traeré sólo los que son míos, pues a los demás no tengo derecho… si alguien está interesado en leerlos, que me avise… le mandaré el enlace por un privado sin problemas, pues hay relatos muy buenos…_

_**Rating: ****M ~ One Shot HOT +18 **~ Este relato contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

**

* * *

**

**~ En la casita rural ~**

**~ Victor Webster ~**

Después de la increíble velada que había disfrutado con Carlisle y Jacob tenía que reponer fuerzas, así que bajé a buscar provisiones. La gente aun estaba entretenida con sus respectivos acompañantes, ya fuera en las habitaciones o en el resto de dependencias de la casita.

Aquí o allá me encontraba con conocidos, demasiado entretenidos como para notar mi presencia cerca, por lo que pude llegar a las cocinas sin entretenerme por el camino en más actividades agradables. Cuando entré en la cocina sólo pude fijarme en un perfecto trasero que asomaba por la puerta de la nevera. Es más, ese trasero me sonaba de algo…

_ ¿Victor? - dije dubitativamente -. ¿Eres tú?

_ Hola, mi amor - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa -. He venido a reponer fuerzas.

_ Como yo… - acercándome sensualmente a él le pregunté -. ¿Te espera alguien?

_ No - me dijo -, te estaba buscando.

_ Pues ya me has encontrado - le dije con una sonrisa picarona.

_ Pero sigo teniendo hambre - me dijo mordisqueándome la oreja.

Sin más dilación soltó la comida que llevaba en las manos sobre el banco y me aferró contra él. En menos de un segundo nos quedamos sin ropas entre nosotros. Apartó a un lado a un lado todo lo que había en el banco de trabajo de la cocina y me tumbó sobre el mismo. Me quedé allí tumbada, esperando su contacto que tardaba en llegar. Estaba de pie a mi lado, impresionantemente apuesto en toda su cruda masculinidad.

Sus manos, frías de sostener los alimentos de la cocina, me recorrieron de arriba abajo. Empezó subiendo desde mis pies suavemente y pasando por mis rodillas. Evitó mi centro pulsante para llegar por el exterior a mis caderas. Después siguió subiendo hasta mis pechos, para dedicar una especial atención a mis dilatados pezones. Luego recorrió mis hombros para acabar aforrándose a mis cabellos. Acercó mi cara a él para tomar posesión de mis labios.

Sus dulces besos me torturaban lentamente, haciéndome desear mucho más. Sus manos se entretenían en las zonas más importantes. Sabía perfectamente cómo excitarme completamente con tan solo un ligero toque aquí y otro allá. Sus labios no abandonaron ni un momento los míos. Sus manos se alternaban entre mis pechos y mi clítoris haciéndome gemir de pasión. Esos gemidos se perdían en las profundidades de su boca, con nuestras lenguas en una danza sin fin.

Me atrajo hasta el borde del banco de la cocina y dejó mis caderas casi fuera. Se situó entre mis piernas y me torturó con su punta. Se quedó jugueteando, sin llegar a entrar del todo. Sólo insinuaba la punta, retirándose una y otra vez. Estaba realmente excitada. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Mis piernas tenían vida propia y se aferraban a él. Intentaba acercarlo, pero se resistía. No iba a aguantar mucho más así. Estaba a punto de estallar de impaciencia.

Por fin cambió el ritmo, entrando cada vez más en mí. Con sus embestidas lentas y progresivas me estaba llevando a la locura. Cada vez llegaba un poco más lejos, cada vez me llenaba más y más, hasta que por fin estuvo dentro del todo. Seguía con su juego, entrando profundamente en mí para salir casi del todo y volver a empezar.

Luego aceleró el ritmo y la locura se adueñó de mí. Acogió mi grito de placer en su boca, mientras yo lo recibía a él en mi interior. Se movía rápidamente dentro de mí, haciendo uso de su maravilloso juego de caderas. Me estaba poniendo frenética. No dejaba de estimular mi clítoris. Me estaba llevando hasta más allá de las nubes, al mismísimo paraíso.

Me llevó a una serie de orgasmo a cual más impactante, uno detrás de otro, sin permitirse la misma liberación. Aguantaba dentro de mí sin dejarse ir, estimulado por mis espasmos de placer. Cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos, al final se permitió su liberación. Explotó en mi interior acompañando a mi último orgasmo apoteósico y se dejó caer sobre mí.

Me encantaba sentir su peso sobre mí y sentirlo aun dentro de mí. Salió lentamente y se apoyó en el mostrador de detrás. Estaba realmente sexy con el pelo revuelto por la pasión. Mis manos se habían estado entreteniendo aferradas a él y estaba hecho un desastre. Un revoltijo de lo más sexy. Me mordí el labio con glotonería. Tenía un maravilloso cuerpo del que disfrutar y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

Le encantaba jugar conmigo, provocarme, pero este era un juego al que podían jugar dos. Hice que se tumbara donde había estado yo. Ahora era mi turno de disfrutar. Cogí la nata montada y la extendí por su impresionante torso. Me dediqué a lamer lentamente toda esa nata de sus firmes músculos. Esas tabletas de abdominales harían derretirse a la más purita y yo no podía ser considerada como tal, precisamente.

Mi mente perversa me llevó a poner la nata un poco más abajo. Lamí delicadamente la nata que había extendido en toda su gloriosa longitud. La punta rebelde no se dejaba adornar, pero yo no cesaba en mi empeño. Era demasiado tentador como para pasarlo por alto. Ponía nata, no quedaba bien, se la lamía y lo volvía a intentar una y otra vez.

Iba a explotar de un momento a otro y yo estaba empeñada en disfrutar de toda la experiencia. Se estaba volviendo loco bajo mis atentos cuidados. Así que cuando ya no pudo más saltó del mostrador y me aferró por las caderas. Me elevó del suelo y me estampó contra la pared. Elevé mis piernas hasta abarcar sus estrechas caderas. Se situó en mi entrada y entró profundamente en mí de una sola embestida.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus fornidos hombros para no caer. Mis dedos se retorcieron entre su pelo, acercando sus labios a los míos, compartiendo con él su propio sabor y el de la dulce nata. Me estaba estampando contra la pared, sin dejarme caer, llevándome más allá del placer. Llegamos a un orgasmo explosivo, apoteósico, universal, impresionante, inigualable.

Caímos rendidos entre los restos de comida que habían acabado en el suelo con toda nuestra actividad. Los miembros desmadejados, aferrados el uno al otro en remanso de paz tras el torbellino de pasión. Me miraba dulcemente, acariciándome la cara.

_ Creo que necesitas una ducha - dije sonriendo.

_ ¿Tu habitación o la mía? - me dijo pícaramente.

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_**N/A:** __Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

___Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de ser cortito... y h_asta aquí ha llegado esta pequeña recopilación… Nos vemos en otras historias... Besos a todos


End file.
